The primary objective of this breeding was to grow a rose with a vigorous upright growth that is very healthy with light green foliage that is almost thornless, and that produces beautifully rounded flowers with neatly placed petals making a perfect rosette, with buds that are lightly tinged yellow, but with flowers that open to become pure white, and that produce a light apple fragrance.